Talk:Statler and Waldorf
Stinger list Could someone make a list of stingers these two do at the end of the credits on a separate page? :I had thought about that, so it would kind of parallel with Gonzo's trumpet mishaps, but that would require transcribing dialogue, where Gonzo's bits can be described. The problem with transcribing dialogue is that it's wiki policy to not transcribe things that are commercially available, and the first 3 seasons are commercially available. Any other thoughts? -- Ken (talk) 04:22, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Ditto what Ken said. (Plus we don't use the phrase "stinger" for that, something like "closing tag" gag or whatever would work better). Gonzo's bits are visual and can be screengrabbed mostly too, Statler and Waldorf's look the same except for a few instances usually noted in something like Characters who have been in Statler and Waldorf's box. It also could easily set a bad precedent, since the closing gag is just the culmination of the same cutaways they do throughout the show (by later seasons, often more specifically tied to the theme or plot, but most of the time fairly interchangeable), so in addition to no transcriptions, it would encourage people to do the same sort of thing for every Statler and Waldorf exchange. Select quotes for major significant moments in the context of the episode page or discussing the characters or a reference (see Gregory Peck, say), fine (and that can be pretty subjective). A list page, no. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Humph! Then, can't we add a Quotes page for them instead? It should be okay! Another Reversed Appearance Statler and Waldorf were on opposite sides than usual in the recent appearance on Dancing with the Stars. I haven't found any images form that appearance yet, so I thought I'd note it here. --Minor muppetz 15:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Good catch! Here ya go! :) — Julian (talk) 01:08, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Casting I took out some "additional performers" on the grounds that holding a puppet up in a group shot doesn't count as that performer having been "cast" as that character. If that were the case, we ought to list John Landis as an additional performer for Grover. —Scott (message me) 03:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC) first name Do these guys have first names? -- Joe (talk) 11:50, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :They only have one name each. I haven't seen or read any source that confirms a last name for either of them. -- MuppetDude 13:26, 22 May 2009 (UTC) QE2 Found this on my hard drive. Anyone know when they were on the QE2? —Scott (talk) 05:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Age ? How old are Statler and Waldorf ? :Well, in one epidode, Statler said that he was too close to 90. I'm not sure about Waldorf. --AAA! (AAAA • ) 06:13, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Quotes I've just noticed that S&W's quotes are gone.I searched around and relized that ALL quote pages are gone! -- User:Fireball93 17:58, July 9, 2006 :We decided they were of no encyclopedic value. See the Current Events archive for more. -- Scott (talk) 23:27, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Category:From the Balcony Characters Why was the category From the Balcony Characters removed? They're in every episode! --Trogga 14:30, 1 July 2006 (UTC) :Show-specific Characters categories are only for characters who first appeared on that show -- so Statler and Waldorf, Pepe and Dr. Teeth don't get categorized as From the Balcony characters. That actually wasn't clear on the category description; I just tweaked it a little to make it more clear. -- Danny (talk) 15:27, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Left & Right I was looking at Statler and Waldorf Through the Years and Statler and Waldorf's Alternate Identities and Ages and re-noticed that in all of those pictures Statler is on the right and Waldorf is on the left. Are there any cases where it was the other way? The article here says Waldorf was always on the left and Statler always on the right. "Always" is such a strong term and I was wondering if there were cases where they were flipped. -- BradFraggle 05:29, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :Well, in flipping through the movies as well as the TV appearances (including a few images I've still to upload), and even their on-stage appearances on The Muppet Show, like in the Alice in Wonderland episode, Waldorf is indeed on the left and Statler on the right. Even in their alternate identities, the pairing is that way. The only exceptions I know of are if there's a close-up on only one of them, which is a bit of stretch, and *possibly* in their animated forms on Muppet Babies or in the Muppet Show comic strip (both of which I have only dim memories of). So I'd say there's sufficient evidence to use "always" until, as with anything else on the Wiki, we find an exception, but feel free to change to "usually" or "in puppet form, they're always" or something. --Andrew, Aleal 14:28, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::In The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, Statler sat on the left and Waldorf sat on the right. --Minor muppetz 14:53, 27 March 2006 (UTC) :::We have an exception! I've edited the page accordingly. --Andrew, Aleal 14:57, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::::I looked at stills from Muppets Puzzle Party, and Statler is on the right of Waldorf there. However, there is one big image of four stills in the same image, and I can't figure out how to make a small enough image to put in thius section. --Minor muppetz 22:16, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Also, I have this set of Muppet thimbles which have them backwards. Should we add this?Austinmuppet 01:00, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure merchandise really counts, but that could be noted in a different sentence if you like. The article speaks specifically about their appearances, where with the sole exception of their proto appearance in opposite armchairs in Sex and Violence (not the same box or same bench or seat), they're always right and left. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:08, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Hairstyles for Statler & Waldorf Is it too trivial to mention that the hair has changed for Statler & Waldorf since their Muppet Show days? If you look at the first season Muppet Show DVD, Waldorf's hair is more "messed up" & "shaggy," as opposed to his more combed "From the Balcony" look (it might not even be hair at all but hair-looking foam?). -Sbartok 02:38, 9 Jan 2006 (UTC)-